Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories to Never Return
by DMT41320
Summary: this is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Stupid title, might change


**"You... young man... come..."** I turned around in shock to see a godly figure behind me. I walked over to... whatever it was honestly. I recognized it but i couldn't remember what it was called.** "You... young man... you are a part of a legend to become... what will happen to you, I shall not tell you, for I do not know. It is your decision to make. Your own." **it said **"I am going to send you into a realm where your kind, humans, do not exist"** this is where i knew what was going on but i decided to say nothing, just in case** "You will face many trials, and endure the losses. Though wait, before you go, I have to ask you a couple questions."**

**"Are you courageous or cowardly?"**

"I don't really know how to answer that question, I think I'm brave but I find myself being wary of silly things..."

**"I would not call that cowardly, you are brave, in heart, but it is good you are careful."**

**"Would you rather a treasure chest or the friends you'll make?"**

"On that thought, I really think that I won't make friends, but I would prefer the friends. Even if it was both, I would split the treasure."

**"I say that you are courteous, but not selfless. I think you would fare well"**

**"Do you, By any chance, think of yourself as wise?"**

"No, I am smart, but not wise"

**"I think I get it. you're voice, has always shown a hint of... depression. Am I correct on that?**

"Y-yes... you are..."

**"You were reluctant to admit that."**

**"You... young man... you are shy, you tend to get easily embarrassed, you are smart, you know right from wrong, but, i will test you, to see exactly what you will do in certain situations. Are you ready to face your first** **trial?" **"Yes. I am!" I shouted bravely, even though i didn't know what I would encounter. I felt the air change around me. "huh?" i asked** "this is the trial. I will turn you into the species of Pokemon that you best suit, in your case, it would be the Pokemon Chikorita, this is the species of Pokemon your character suits, don't worry, it won't hurt."** There was a blinding flash of light and i felt a tingling that I... couldn't really describe. When it was over i saw the walls have grown. Then i look down and i notice that I'm on all fours and that my feet were hued a light green "what is this?" i asked to no response "hello?" I was getting worried, i waited for an answer, but none came. I decided to look around and see what was around me, I noticed a door at my right side, I walked over and nudged it, surprisingly, it opened. There was a light, i noticed i was outside, and the door I came through disappeared, I saw that i was in a forested area it was shaded in a way that i could tell it was around noon. _okay, now _this_ is just confusing. _I thought, I tread on, after walking for an hour, i see something... peculiar, two Pokemon, looking for something, I evaded them for now. Not knowing if they were friendly, or hostile, I took the long way around, I turned around to see quite a gruesome sight, indeed, I saw a dead Pokemon, it looked a lot like a rat, there was blood oozing out of its mouth, I looked closer to inspect it, it had a large, deep looking gash circling its neck, I gagged when I saw this and I ran away, I saw a staircase leading upwards, what shocked me was what i saw next to it, the two Pokemon I saw earlier. What was scary was that they had blood on its claws "Well, well, well... what do we have here bud?" one of them said "aw, he's on his own" said the other. I gasped in pain as the first one suddenly clawed at me, hitting me in the chest, in self-defense I bit into his leg and made a mad dash for the staircase "Oh no you _don't_!" shouted the second one as he kicked me in the chest causing the scratch mark to open up and bleed. my survival instincts made me automatically swing my head _"Razor leaf" _I heard a voice in my head, probably my instincts, I'll probably figure that out later, but who cares... I had to focus. When they were stunned from the sudden projectiles that i fired i ran toward the stairs.

I found myself in the room i was in earlier **"Well done! You shown courage, and taught me a few things about you, you apparently avoid trouble and don't like to fight. Interesting..."** I was out of breath, i noticed my chest was all healed. **"You are ready, off you go, its your turn in a long line of legends!" **the same blinding light that engulfed me when I turned into a Chikorita came again, (though the tingling sensation i got when it first happened wasn't there) only this time, something seemed to disappear in my head... 

**You know... this prologue is quite short, don't you agree? If you want it then I might add in the details of the "hour-long walk" in the forest. See you in the next chapter  
><strong>


End file.
